


[Podfic of] An untitled Brooklyn Nine-Nine/MCU crossover

by klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb and reena_jenkins of tumblr posts by gyzym and leupagus</p><p>Prompted by the following ask: "Please consider: a Brooklyn Nine Nine/MCU crossover in which Brooklyn Natives Steve and Bucky (and probably also Sam despite not being a Brooklyn-ite) visit the 99 for some sort of PR thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] An untitled Brooklyn Nine-Nine/MCU crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Brooklyn Nine-Nine/MCU Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88307) by gyzym and leupagus. 



Cover Art created by [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)**[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Untitled%20B99_MCU%20Crossover.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 0:04:26

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: This is the last little thing that Reena and I recorded the day Jelazakazone came to visit. I LOVE recording B99 because of the vibrant cast of characters, and I... may have a longer B99 podfic coming up in the very near future. For now, this is basically pure delight and I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
